The proposed work for the coming year will be considered in several categories. In regard to our studies on feeding, the manner and difficulty of feeding cleft palate children both before and after the use of the palatal prosthesis will be expanded to include thirty more patients. In the area of speech further studies on articulation, the nature of speech sound articulation and degree of nasality will be carried out on an additional thirty subjects. Hearing loss, the degree of middle ear damage, and the effectiveness of a defined mode of otologic management will be evaluated. Facial growth and maxillary arch symmetry will be continued especially in regard to the results of early and late surgery as compared with conventionally treated patients and normals. Comparison of social growth and development together with parent-child relationships will be carried out on thirty subjects from our center with thirty conventionally treated subjects and an equal number of normals.